Nuestro Final
by ZombieCuak
Summary: Tougou rey del inframundo, esta locamente enamorado de Osomatsu, quien está enamorado de la Diosa Choromatsu ¿Qué hará Tougou al enterarse? ¿Choromatsu saldrá lastimado?


¡Au! Religioso.

OsoChoro

-Tougou rey del inframundo, esta locamente enamorado de Osomatsu, quien está enamorado de la Diosa Choromatsu ¿Qué hará Tougou al enterarse? ¿Choromatsu saldrá lastimado?

-Entonces Osomatus-kun… ¿No quieres jugar más? –Decía el rey del Inframundo tomando al ya muy lastimado demonio entre sus manos-

-Ya te dije que no… -sonreía engreídamente el menor- ¿No es molesto tener que enfrentarte a ti? Ya es muy aburrido –canturreaba el travieso demonio, una bofetada fue lo que recibió-

-Entonces tenemos que encerrarte –como si fuera solo un saco lo tiro a la celda, Tougou era alguien bipolar y al conocer su carácter sabría que vendría a jugar con él en la noche, no podía hacer ni quejarse pues él era el mismísimo demonio, literalmente era satanás-

Tougou echa una feria fue a torturar unas almas, eso siempre lo tranquilizaba y por eso había sido desterrado del cielo, Bah eran aburridos los dioses y ángeles pero ¿Por qué Osomatsu ya no quería jugar con él?, a Tougou le gustaba profanar el cuerpo del pequeño demonio pero ya era más difícil, aunque eso le gustaba.

-Tougou-sama –Entro otro demonio, era Todomatsu quien venía con un sobre amarillo-

-¿Que mierda quieres?

-He descubierto por que Osomatsu-niisan ya no quiere divertirse con usted –movió el sobre frente a él, él era el más insoportable pues su cara de ángel lo ayudaba a hacer lo que la gente quisiera-

-¿Qué quieres por él? –Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, haría sufrir a Osomatsu fuera lo que fuera-

-Eso lo cobrare después –Lamio sus labios para después lanzarle el sobre a su Jefe, quien con desesperación lo abrió-

Lo que vio lo dejo muy molesto, enfurecido, su sangre fría hervía en celos ¿Una Diosa le estaba quitando lo que era de, el?, las fotos mostraban a Osomatsu con la Diosa del lago Choromatsu, un Osomatsu diferente ¿Acaso los demonios se podían enamorar? Él no lo sabía, pero las fotos mostraban eso. Un Choromatsu sentado sobre las piernas de Osomatsu, sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Osomatsu lo abrazaba por su torso sonriendo, Tougou no le haría nada a Osomatsu, lo pagaría donde más le duele.

-Ya entiendo por qué forcejear es lo tuyo mi pequeño Osomatsu –Sonrió Tougou frente a la celda, mostrando sus enormes alas negras, unas alas de aspecto de murciélago rotas-

-Tal vez ¿Por qué siempre me violas? –se rasco la nariz sonriendo, su tonta actitud acabaría pronto-

-Mala respuesta, es hacer el amor

-Eso no es amor Tougou! –Grito Osomatsu tomando los barrotes con sus manos, entonces se dio cuenta del sobre entre sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?

watch?v=PSZ5VN-0aL4

-Un regalo para ti, será lo último que veas, diviértete en lo que vuelvo -mostro una sonrisa retorcida lanzándole el sobre a Osomatsu, entonces emprendió su vuelo con una daga sujeta en su estuche de su pantalón-

Osomatsu curioso abrió el sobre el cual contenía muchas fotos, se sorprendió al ser puras fotos de Choromatsu o de ellos dos juntos entonces se dio cuenta, él iba tras Choromatsu

-¡TODOMATSU! –gritaba Golpeando la celda, sus ojos eran de un escarlata intenso tenía que llegar rápido con Choromatsu o este moriría-

 _(La cursiva será narrada desde la perspectiva de lo que sucede con Choromatsu 3)_

 _Tougou aterrizo en el pastizal cerca del lago santo, saco su daga ocultándola detrás de él ¿será divertido asesinar a un Dios? Se supone que solo él podía asesinarlos pero nunca fue necesario hasta ese día, a cada paso que daba más se emocionaba, pues había escuchado que la Diosa solo era un joven._

-¡Todomatsu! –su voz cada vez se desgarraba más tenía miedo de perder lo que más amaba-

-¿Nii-san? – Entro el demonio rosa, se sorprendió al ver al mayor con sus manos rojas de tantos golpes, sus ojos mostraban unas pequeñas lágrimas de enojo-

-Ábreme en este maldito momento –le ordeno, nunca había visto a Osomatsu enojado de tal manera-

 _La Diosa salió del lago al sentir el toque, seguramente era Osomatsu pues siempre se encontraban a la misma hora_

 _-Demonio irresponsable –gruño Choromatsu, pero su mirada mostro horror al ver a Satanás frente a él, intento volver a dentro pues para el rey de las tinieblas sería imposible entrar pero fue demasiado tarde pues Tougou lo tomo de su cabello jalándolo hacia fuera y tirándolo al suelo-_

 _-Te parece si nos divertimos –El menor intento huir pero un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, su pie había sido clavado en la tierra, lágrimas de terror ya resbalaban por sus ojos ''Osomatsu…sálvame'' pensaba-_

Todomatsu abrió la puerta, no se esperó que Tougou realmente fuera tras Choromatsu.

-Nii-san, ¿Estas bien? –no hubo respuesta, solo un Osomatsu volando a toda velocidad hacia el lago sagrado, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a Choromatsu…

 _-¡B-basta! –Chillaba la deidad bajo el cuerpo de Tougou quien aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas burlándose-_

 _-¿Qué se siente ser profanado por Satanás? –Se reía en su oreja deleitándose con los llantos del menor, violar a una persona virgen era divertido, se sentía mejor que hacerlo con cualquier demonio- Si sigues luchando más sufrirás –Entre más intentaba apartarlo más encajaba el cuchillo en alguna parte de su cuerpo- Tu corona se ve asquerosa –Arranco la corona de flores de la Diosa quien Chillo-_

 _watch?v=O3_ndL-EhaU_

 _-Osomatsu… -susurro antes de desmayarse, aunque se desmayara rápidamente abría los ojos por el punzante dolor, Tougou ya se había corrido dentro de él manchándolo dos veces-_

 _-¡No digas su nombre! –Lo giro quedando en cuatro apuñalando su espalda, no tardo en correrse y un poco satisfecho saco su virilidad dejando a una pobre deidad tirada en el suelo llorando- Ya te cansaste, apenas estamos empezando –tomo su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo, el sentía el venir de Osomatsu, tenía que tener todo preparado-_

 _-Du-Duele! –Intentaba zafarse del agarre del rey de las tinieblas, pero entre más lo hacia sus heridas se abrían aún más ''Osomatsu vendrá a salvarme, él lo hará'' seguía intentando convencerse._

 _Choromatsu grito desgarrando lo poco que quedaba de piel en su garganta, sentía el sabor de la sangre, Tougou lo había clavado en un árbol del otro lado de lago_

 _-Osomatsu… -susurro para desmayarse, sus blancas ropas se tiñeron de rojo, estaban desgarradas, por sus piernas se deslizaba un hilo de sangre con esperma del mayor_

 _Osomatsu aterrizo frente a la escena, sangre manchaba el lugar, el lago santo estaba cubierto de una tonalidad roja al acercarse más pudo ver unas manchas blanca, enfurecido apretó los puños Tougou había profanado el cuerpo de su amado, se encontró con la corona de flores desgarrada, la tomo entre sus brazos._

 _Osomatsu comenzaba a desesperarse no encontraba a Choromatsu ni a Tougou ¿Acaso lo había asesinado? Entonces noto un camino de sangre que llevaba al otro lado del lago, voló detrás de este llegando a la escena, Choromatsu cubierto de sangre secas y lágrimas, era sostenido por una daga enterrada entre su mano y el árbol._

 _-Choromatsu, Choromatsu –arranco la daga haciendo que su cuerpo callera de golpe, lo tomo entre sus brazos, apegándolo a él, su respiración era débil._

 _(Flash Back)_

 _-Si yo soy dañado el lago curara mis heridas –Veía entretenido a la Diosa quien jugaba con el agua bajo sus pie-_

 _-¡Pero yo siempre te protegeré Choro! –Siempre lograba hacer fruncir el ceño de su amado, pero le gustaba, amaba verlo as-_

 _-Tonto Demonio irresponsable…_

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

 _watch?v=O3_ndL-EhaU_

 _Mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos corrió hacia el lago, nunca había entrado pues sabía que lo quemaría al sentirla por su piel pero no le importó, se introdujo al lago que al sentir a la Diosa se purifico, poco a poco sus heridas iban sanando mientras que el Demonio heridas se abrían quemando su ser, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos ''No te pude defender'' Lloraba tomando la mano de su amado dejando suaves besos_

 _(Flash Back)_

 _-Choromatsu, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –lo dijo sencillo, como si de un tema sin importancia se tratara-_

 _-¿Q-que dices? –Choromatsu se había sonrojado, sus sentimientos eran mutuos pero nunca lo admitiría, era demasiado Tsundere para eso-_

 _-Que te amo, eso digo –tomo la mano de la Diosa depositando suaves besos-_

 _-Tonto demonio –respondió sonrojado hasta las orejas, en verdad se amaban_

 _(Fin del Flash Back)_

 _Poco a Poco Choromatsu abrió sus ojos, aún seguía adolorido intento levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre él, levanto la mirada encontrándose con Osomatsu recargado sobre su torso inconsciente, su cuerpo sangraba entonces noto que estaba en el lago_

 _-¡Osomatsu! –le dolió el gritar ¿Por qué no podían ser felices? Con sus pocas fuerzas lo empujo fuera de lago- ¡Osomatsu! Por favor… -salió del lago arrastrándose sus heridas aun dolían- ¡Despierta! -No contuvo un ahogado sollozo de dolor, no quería perder a su amado-_

 _-Choro…matsu –abrió sus ojos lentamente-_

 _-No hables tonto demonio –hipeaba de tanto llorar, la mano de Osomatsu se posó sobre su mejilla-_

 _-Lo siento...no...Pude salvarte_

 _-Claro que sí, tú me salvaste –lo abrazo fuertemente- tú me salvaste…_

 _-Te amo… -Eso era una despedía, Osomatsu había estado expuesto mucho tiempo a el agua agrada y ya no se podría salvar-_

 _-¡No digas cosas idiotas! –grito molesto, su rostro estaba rojo, lagrimas caían por su mejilla-_

 _-Lo siento… -Se rio de el mismo- Tanto… -cerro los ojos agotados volviéndose ceniza frente a la Diosa quien entro en Shock-_

 _-Oso…matsu… -susurro tomado las cenizas las cuales cayeron entre sus manos, una aura blanca se desprendió de su cuerpo 4 grandes alas blancas salieron de su espalda-_

 _-Trágico final… asesino -Tougou aterrizo tras presenciar la escena, su amado había muerto, Choromatsu lo miro, aquellos ojos verdes ya no tenían brillo alguno, su poder había sido liberado-_

 _Voló rápido hacia el Demonio mayor creando entre sus manos una lanza de luz, ''Un Dios puede tomar justicia Divina sobre el rey de las tinieblas''. Una batalla comenzó cielo contra inframundo, pero al ser solo un niño el Rey llevaba ventaja_

 _-Choromatsu… tú me arrebataste a mi amado –levanto un sable sobre sí mismo mientras mantenía su vuelo- yo te condeno a la muerte_

 _-No me hagas reír basura –de un salto se impulsó para llegar a Tougou, quien en un movimiento rápido lo apuñalo impulsándolo hacia abajo, clavándolos en la tierra-_

 _-Muere –movió hacia arriba el sable cortando su piel en dos, la vida de Choromatsu se estaba desvaneciendo, Tougou se marchó dejando a la Dios-_

 _-Te amo… -levanto su brazo con dificultad- Te amo…mu-mucho –dejo caer su cuerpo, dando su último suspiro, el lago se secó ante la muerte de la Diosa_

Fin


End file.
